Monochrome Sepia
by karet gelang
Summary: Musa lelah menghitung. Dan kala monokrom sepia merasuk hingga sudut halaman, air mata Musa tumpah. Hari ini ia menangis lagi. Ficlet.


**BoS belongs to Aryanto Yuniawan and MSV Pictures.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Monochrome Sepia**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yumna! Di mana Yumna?!"

Suara Musa menggelegar—merasuk, menggema ke setiap celah sempit jendela-jendela kayu, sedikit tercekat di akhir kalimatnya, ia merasa tenggorokannya seperti disayat oleh teriakannya sendiri, sedangkan sosok manusia 13 tahun lebih tua darinya hanya menggeleng, kedua alisnya bertaut menahan geram. Entahlah, ia sampai lupa sudah berapa kali Musa berteriak ke arahnya menanyakan hal yang sama dan itu mulai membuat telinganya berdengung. "Tenang, Musa ... tenang. Kamu duduk dulu, ya ... kamu duduk sekarang," ucapnya sama sekali tidak berpengaruh pada bocah bertopi hijau usang.

"Nggak!" Lagi-lagi Musa kembali berteriak, menolak keras atas tawaran Danu yang memang lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Danu menyilangkan satu kakinya, kesepuluh jarinya membuat gestur tanpa makna saat melihat Musa terengah-engah, nafasnya terhambur bersama udara hangat sore hari. "Mana Yumna? Dan ngapain Mas Danu di sini? Pergi sana latihan menembak sama Cak Soleh!" imbuh Musa dengan gertakan, bahkan Danu tak habis pikir kenapa Musa, bocah ingusan yang baru dikenalnya kemarin, sekarang mendadak galak seperti anjing-anjing kompeni.

"Iya, iya, lebih baik kamu duduk saja dulu—ya, seperti itu—kita ngobrol baik-baik."

Pada akhirnya Musa lelah juga, kerongkongannya juga kering—sekering tanah sawah-sawah di belakang rumahnya yang sudah menghitam karena ledakan bom. Musa duduk manis, lengannya ia pangku di atas paha dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak selera melihat teko serta sepasang cangkir porselen yang terisi teh, mencium aromanya sajapun Musa muak. Masih terlihat jelas dalam visinya saat Yumna memejamkan mata, membuat rasa bersalah kembali merembes dari lubuk hatinya.

"Yumna ada kok, di dalam." Ekor mata Danu memberi isyarat ke arah pintu kayu di belakang mereka seolah bisa membaca pikiran Musa, bocah itu percaya saja. Walau nada bicara Danu sangat tidak meyakinkan, tapi masa bodoh—ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih untuk saat ini.

"Mau teh? _Isih anget loh iki._ " Danu menyesap tehnya sendiri, menghiraukan Musa yang mati-matian berusaha menahan tangisnya. Musa merasa sangat malu pada lantai keramik yang dipijaknya, dulu ia kesal saat Danu mengejeknya "bocah ingusan", tapi ia pikir Danu ada benarnya juga. Musa memang tidak lebih dari sekadar bocah cengeng tidak berguna, misi yang dibebankan padanya pun ambyar di tengah jalan dan saat ia berhasil berdiri lagi ia sadar, ia telah gagal.

Ah, Musa gagal dari awal.

Ibunya pernah bilang jika ayahnya tewas dalam perang dan detik itu juga ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk melindungi ibunya, melindungi orang-orang tercintanya. Musa pikir ia anak yang baik—atau paling tidak ia tidak pernah berbuat hal jahat—tapi sungguh, ia heran betul karena untuk kedua kalinya takdir tidak memihaknya. Takdir memusuhinya.

Lalu terulang kembali menjadi _**tiga**_ , lalu _**empat**_ , **_lima_** , _**enam**_ , satu-persatu orang yang ia kenal gugur termakan kobaran api.

Setetes air asin jatuh, bergulir pelan meninggalkan lajur basah pada pipinya. Sayangnya bibirnya tidak terkatup cukup rapat, cegukan kecil lolos, membebaskan suara-suara lain penuh pilu . Ia tahu semua itu semu, tapi ia merasa lega sekarang.

"Tidak usah ditahan, keluarkan saja," sindir Danu dan langsung di-iyakan oleh Musa. Bahunya naik turun, telapak tangannya terangkat hingga sejajar dengan muka, mencoba menghalangi seseorang di hadapannya untuk tidak melihatnya menangis. Musa tidak mengerti mengapa di detik semuanya usai, ia malah sibuk menyesali segala kelakuannya semasa hidup, sibuk menangisi apa-apa yang hilang, yang lenyap. _Bodoh sekali,_ batinnya.

Gaung tangis mengambang hambar, entah sedih entah bahagia, ia sendiripun tak tahu.

Musa lelah menghitung.

Dan kala monokrom sepia merasuk hingga sudut halaman, air mata Musa tumpah. Hari ini ia menangis lagi.

 **.**

 _"Ih Musa kenapa menangis? Tidak malu dilihat sama Mas Danu? Musa kan sudah besar, sudah jangan nangis lagi ya, Yumna kan ada di sini_ _…."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N: Fic singkat hasil ngebut, untuk Musa dan Yumna yang sukses bikin saya brokoro. Edited, semoga reader paham arti tersembunyi dalam fic ini (halah)**

 ** _*Isih anget loh iki=_ Masih hangat loh ini.**

 **Bye. :'''3  
**

 **.**

 **Monochrome Sepia** **© Ameveryday**


End file.
